It is proposed to connect one optical fiber and the other optical fiber with use of a pair of ferrules and an elastic sleeve. In connecting one optical fiber and the other optical fiber, one ferrule is fit on the end of the one optical fiber, the other ferrule is fit on the end of the other optical fiber, and the one ferrule and the other ferrule are attached to each other with the elastic sleeve. (For instance, refer to JP63-231408A).
However, in connecting one multiple optical fiber and the other multiple optical fiber with use of the connecting mechanism for connecting the one optical fiber and the other optical fiber disclosed in JP63-231408A, it is required to fit a ferrule on each of the optical fibers and, further, to attach an elastic sleeve to each of the corresponding ferrules. Therefore, since the connecting task and the connecting mechanism for connecting one multiple optical fiber and the other multiple optical fiber have complexity, and the number of parts increases considerably, there is difficulty practically in making use of the connecting mechanism disclosed in JP63-231408A.
And therefore, an object of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned problems and to provide an optical connector for securely and easily connecting multiple optical fibers despite it's simplicity of mechanism.